Marvel's Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures
Marvel's Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures is an American animated action/adventure-superhero-comedy television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD, with Stan Lee as executive producer. The series airs on Disney XD on TBD 2016. Premise The series follows young teenager Peter Parker became a crime-fighting superhero after being bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider where he use his powers to fight against potential threats as he also dealing with his social life. Cast & Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by David Kaufman) - Supporting *'Mary Jane "MJ" Watson' (voiced by ) - *'Harrison "Harry" Osborn' (voiced by ) - *'Aunt May Reilly-Parker' (voiced by ) - *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (voiced by ) - *'Daily Bugle', consisting of: **'John "J" Jonah Jameson' (voiced by ) - **'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson' (voiced by ) - **'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' (voiced by ) - **'Edward "Ned" Leeds' (voiced by ) - **'Lance Bannon' (voiced by ) - *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (voiced by ) - *'Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane' (voiced by ) - *'Elizabeth "Liz" Allan/Firestar' (voiced by ) - *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' (voiced by ) - *'Randall "Randy" Robertson' (voiced by ) - *'Sally Avril' (voiced by ) - *'Captain George Stacy' (voiced by ) - *'Officer Jean DeWolff' (voiced by ) - *'Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith' (voiced by ) - *'Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker' (voiced by ) - *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by ) - *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman' (voiced by ) - *'Hobart "Hobie" Brown/Prowler' (voiced by ) - *'Horizon Labs', consisting of: **'Max Modell' (voiced by ) - **'Anna Maria Marconi' (voiced by ) - **'Sajani Jaffrey' (voiced by ) - **'Grady Scraps' (voiced by ) - *'Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider' (voiced by ) - *'Madame Web' (voiced by ) - *'Colonel John Jameson' (voiced by ) - *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Ashley Kafka' (voiced by ) - Villains *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus' (voiced by ) - *'Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom' (voiced by ) - *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by ) - **'Richard Fisk/Rose' (voiced by ) - *'Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by ) - **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (voiced by ) - **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by ) - *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' (voiced by ) - *'Maxwell Markham/Grizzly' (voiced by ) - *'William Baker/Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by ) - *'Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino' (voiced by ) - *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by David Tennart) - *'Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon' (voiced by ) - *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by ) - *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by ) - *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by ) - *'Hammerhead' (voiced by ) - *'Martin Li/Mr. Negative' (voiced by ) - **'Inner Demons' - *'Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane' (voiced by ) - *'Overdrive' (voiced by ) - *'Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by ) - **'Kaine' (voiced by ) - *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - *'Living Brain' (voiced by ) - *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by ) - *'Menagerie', consisting of: **'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by ) - **'Hippo' (voiced by ) - **'Panda-Maria' (voiced by ) - *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by ) - *'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' (voiced by ) - *'Morris "Morrie" Bench/Hydro-Man' (voiced by ) - *'Screwball' (voiced by ) - *'Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin' (voiced by ) - Episodes ''See List of Marvel's Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures episodes '' Trivia *This is the first Spider-Man series to has 11-12 minutes on the episodes' runtime. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated Category:TV-Y7-FV